An Unwelcome Sunrise
by novella2009
Summary: Two years after Camp Rock, things are going better than Mitchie could ever hope for. She's turning 18, she's dating Shane and life is going great. Great, that is, until one fatal night when something happens to Shane that may end up parting them forever..
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE: 

"_No," she whispered, softly. "This can't be happening. It can't be true. Please, no." She picked up his limp hand and held it tenderly in her own. "Come back. I won't let it end like this." _

_A tiny tear fell from her eye and fell delicately down her cheek. She wiped it off and looked up at his face. He was so perfect. So beautiful. And she was losing him. Losing him to something infinitely worse than death. _

"_Death would have been much easier to bear."_

_Looking away, she put her hand to where his heart was. Beating. Beating and alive. No. She was glad he wasn't dying. She looked over at his face again and bent her head to his so her mouth was by his ear. _

"_Good bye," she whispered. _

_And then she kissed him._

CHAPTER ONE: 

"I can't believe that you're dating Shane," Mitchie's friend said as Mitchie slipped into her dark blue dress and strapped on her heels.

"You need to get over that," Mitchie said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, it's been what, two years since we started dating?"

"No. That's not what I meant," her friend replied. "I mean, I can't believe that you're _still_ dating Shane."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mitchie asked crossly, whirling around to face her friend.

"Come on, Mitchie. I mean, he's in the show-biz. Guys like him are often really shallow."

"Not Shane," Mitchie stated, crossing her arms in front of her like a five year old. Her friend laughed.

"I'm sorry. And please don't take it personally. Maybe I'm just jealous."

Mitchie put her arms down, and a smile gradually appeared on her face.

"Maybe I don't like thinking about stuff like that because I don't anything like that to ever happen," she said.

Her friend was about to reply when a horn honked from outside.

"That's him!" They both cried at the same time and rushed down stairs. Mitchie was down first and hurriedly opened the door. To her surprise, she saw Shane getting out on the driver's side of a bright red 1950's convertible.

"Wow," her friend said, coming up behind her. "Now _that_ is cool."

"Are you coming?" Shane asked, staring at up at her.

"Oh! Yeah!" she called, and started running down the driveway. When she got to the car, Shane stopped her.

"Part one of your surprise," he said. Mitchie stared at him.

"What is it?"

"Look at the side of the car," he said, mischievously. Mitchie looked down at the white stripe that ran from the door to the back fender. Near the middle, in sparkly, red letters, it said 'Mitchie.' She stared at it blankly for a minute.

"Happy birthday," Shane whispered into her ear. She turned to look at him and then it all sank in.

"You got me a car?!" she squealed. He smiled.

"Well, with a little help from a few relatives and such, but basically."

"Oh, thank you, Shane! Thank you so much!" She reached up and squeezed him.

"Easy there. I need enough breath to show you the other two surprises. Go ahead and get in."

Shane opened the door for her and then circled over to the driver's side. Mitchie made an excited face at her friend and then Shane drove off.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they speeded down the road.

"La Capio's," he said.

"Really?!" Mitchie asked, eyes glowing.

"Of course. I know your favorite restaurant."

"Shane, you're great. Thanks again."

"Don't thank me 'till it's over," he said as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "You've still got more to come."

**Ok. That is all that I have so far. It's basically just an introduction to the characters in this new situation. I know it may seem short and kinda' stupid and you may be sitting there scratching your head and saying "What the heck is the point of this thing?" But it gets better. Trust me. So keep reading…(that is, when I get more for you to read….((I'm not promising a certain time or anything so please bear with me, here…….))))**


	2. Chapter 2

After they entered the building, a waiter escorted both of them to a luxurious half-circle booth in the middle of the room. As Mitchie seated herself, she gazed up at the adornments that surrounded her. Long palm fronds dangled just above her head; the table was covered with large, beautifully arranged flowers; and right behind Shane, a tiny fountain sat, silently and softly blowing wisps of cool air and a tiny bit of mist her way.

"Shane…I…this is so cool I can't even describe it," she stuttered, still staring at everything. "There…there isn't even a word for it!"

Shane smiled and pushed a menu her way.

"Take a good look and order anything you like," he said. "And I made sure you got one without the prices listed."

Mitchie looked up at him and beamed.

"If you insist."

The waiter came soon after that and scuttled away a moment later with their orders.

"I guess you must be hungry tonight," Shane said, looking up at Mitchie with a grin on his face. "Two entrées _and_ a meal?" Mitchie giggled.

"Well, it's not like yours wasn't small! And I thought you said you'll be sharing those entrées with me?"

"So I did, so I did," Shane said smiling and shaking his head.

The food came soon after that and the dinner passed by rather quickly with laughter and fun conversation.

"Well, that was the most fun I've had a restaurant in I don't know when!" Mitchie said as they got in the car after they were finished eating and Shane had paid the bill (though Mitchie did insist on leaving the tip).

"That's what I wanted!" Shane said as he started the engine. "And the night's not over yet." Mitchie lifted her mouth into a half smile and stared out the windshield. After a few moments, she couldn't stand the silence.

"Seriously, though, Shane. Where are we going?"

"You'll find out right…about…now," he said as he pulled onto a little grass road and then stopped at a large grove.

"Where are we?" she asked as Shane opened the door for her to get out.

It was mostly an open field, although large trees did appear here and there as though someone had taken the seeds and scattered them everywhere.

"We're at a field," Shane said.

"I can see that," Mitchie said, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Then maybe I should have asked, 'why are we here?'" Shane smiled.

"You'll see. Come over here." He took her arm and led her over to just beneath the branches of one of the large maple trees. "Sit down," he instructed, kindly. Mitchie did. "Now look up." Mitchie looked up at the sky and gasped. Millions of stars shown down at her; brighter than she'd ever seen them before.

"They're beautiful," she murmured.

"They sure are," Shane said as he sat down next to her.

"They're like diamonds," she said softly.

"Yeah, they are," Shane agreed. "And that's why I'm gonna' do this." He reached up as if to touch them, balled up his fist and then brought it back down. "I caught one," he said, smiling. Then he opened up his hand. In it lay a beautiful diamond ring, glittering like a star as the moonlight shown down on it. Shane held out it out to Mitchie. She looked up at him, confused. He laughed.

"I suppose I have to go through this formerly so you'll understand." He moved so he was right in front of her; staring into her beautiful eyes. "Mitchie," he said solemnly. "Will you marry me?" Mitchie stared at him for a moment, her heart beating one hundred miles an hour.

"W-what did you just say?" she said breathlessly.

"I said, 'Will you marry me?'" Shane said, looking up at her patiently, but expectantly. Then, Mitchie came to her senses and realized what he was asking.

"Of course I will!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around him. Shane smiled and they both fell back onto the grass beneath the large tree; laughing.

"I'm so glad you said 'yes!'" Shane cried out as they both lay on the grass, slightly damp from the dew that had already settled.

"Of course I said yes!" Mitchie said smiling. Shane sobered and turned over onto his side to look at her.

"Mitchie," he said.

"What?"

"I love you," he said softly. She smiled.

"I love you too."

"And I'll always love you. No matter what happens." He reached over and pushed a stray hair out of her face; then he kissed her.

**Ok! Was that ever fun to write! I still have the jitters right now (and yes, the good ones…). I really hope you like this latest chapter. And to all of you that don't like it that Shane proposed to Mitchie, I'm sorry. But that's how I want it to be. I hope you all **_**do**_** like it, that that happened, though, and, again, I will post more as soon as possible (which means as soon as I can think up more). Thanks! (Oh, and REVIEWS PLEASE!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

After Shane and gotten Mitchie back to her house with a promise to drop the car at her house first thing tomorrow morning, Mitchie dashed into her house, up into her room and dialed her friend's number.

"Hello?" her friend answered sleepily.

"Linda!" Mitchie screamed into the phone. "I have the _greatest_ news!"

"This better be worth it, Mitchie," Linda said. "It's like, 11:00 p.m."

"Oh, don't worry," Mitchie said, quieting a little. "It's definitely worth it."

"Fine. What?"

"Shane proposed!" Mitchie heard a thud on the other end of the line. "Linda? Hello, Linda? Are you there?"

"I'm here," Linda said, a moment later.

"What happened over there? Are you alright?"

"I fell off the bed. No big deal. I'm fine. Anyway, I can't believe it! He actually proposed?! That's amazing!"

"I know, right?! But it was so sweet. He took me out to dinner and then he took me to this field and had me look up at the stars. Then, he pretended to catch one and then held it out to me and opened his hand and it was the ring!"

"That's so romantic," Linda said, sighing. "I wish that would happen to me…"

Mitchie was about to answer when her mom called.

"Listen, Linda? I gotta' go," she said. "Just wanted to let you know! See you at the mall tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Bye!"

Mitchie hung up the phone and rushed downstairs and into the living room.

"So how'd it go?" her mom asked.

"It was so cool! We went out to dinner and then we went star watching. Oh! And he got me a car!"

"I see. Anything else?"

Mitchie bit her lip. She trusted her parents and stuff, but she didn't know if they approved of her 'getting married at this age.'

"Anything _else_?" he mom pressed.

"Shane…Shane…proposed," she stuttered. Her mom smiled and nodded.

"Yup."

Mitchie was puzzled.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"He told us."

"Wait, you mean you knew!?" Mitchie squealed.

"Of course! He came yesterday and asked our permission. Oh darling! I'm so happy for you!" She wrapped her arms around Mitchie's middle. "Now, darling. Did you set a date?"

"Yeah," Mitchie answered. "We set it for September 26. About a month away."

Her mom nodded.

"Well, dear, it's 11: 25 so you better get to bed."

"Goodnight, Mom," Mitchie said, starting up the staircase.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," her mom said, blowing her a kiss.

Mitchie hurriedly got changed and everything and hopped into bed.

"I can't believe it!" she whispered to herself. "Shane, I love you."  
Then she fell asleep.

Time passed quickly, and it was suddenly the day of the wedding. Mitchie stood there on the platform; her long white dress flowing out behind her. She looked around. Everything was perfect. Except for one thing. Shane wasn't there.

"I'll give him a few more minutes," she whispered to the bishop, who nodded his head. 1:00 came and passed. 1:10. 1:20. He still wasn't there. Mitchie could hear the people behind her whispering underneath their breath. She wouldn't believe that Shane would willingly miss this. She _couldn't_ believe that.

"He must have some important reason for not being here," she thought to herself. But did she really believe that?

At that moment, someone burst into the room. Mitchie lifted her head, hoping with all of her heart that it would be Shane. But it wasn't. It was his brother.

"S-s-something's…happened," he said breathlessly. "To Shane."

Mitchie screamed and looked around. She wasn't in a wedding gown. She wasn't even in a chapel. She was in her bed. She looked over at her clock. It was 3:30 a.m.

"Thank God," she whispered into the darkness. "It was just a dream."

**Creepy…..just kidding. Although, it makes you wonder. Thankfully, I already know what's going to happen….Anyway. Thanks for reading and I'll post more soon, yadda, yadda, yadda. If anyone wants to message me with their ideas of what's going to happen to Shane, I would more than love and appreciate that. **

**(Reviews!! ((I'm sorry for insisting on those, but the reviews kind of tell me whether or not I'm actually getting somewhere in the story and whether people actually like it or not. Thanks!!)))**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mitchie," a voice called, disturbing her slumber.

"What is it," Mitchie mumbled into her pillow.

"Shane's here," she heard the voice say; she could now distinguish it as her mother's.

"What?!" Mitchie yelled, leaping out of bed.

"I said 'Shane is here,'" her mom repeated.

"I know. I know. I was just shocked," Mitchie said as she flung her pajamas across the room and wrenched on a pair of jeans and a cute, purple top. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I didn't know he was coming this morning," her mom replied.

"Fine," Mitchie said, and ran out of the room.

When she got downstairs, she jerked open the door and ran outside. There Shane was; leaning against the side of the convertible, his dark hair flying in the wind and his eyes gleaming. When he saw Mitchie, he immediately straightened and ran up to meet her. Mitchie smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, come on," Shane said teasingly. "That's all I get?"

Mitchie giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Better," Shane said. "Not all the way there yet, but that's fine. Anyway. I brought you your car. You want to go anywhere?"

"Sure," Mitchie said, suddenly sobering as she remembered the dream she had had that night.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, worriedly.

"N-nothing," Mitchie stuttered. But Shane had noticed.

"You don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to. Back to the subject of going somewhere…"

"Well, Linda's coming over so we can go to the mall at 12:00 p.m. so, why don't we go out for a late breakfast?"

Shane agreed and they were soon speeding down the road to his favorite breakfast place.

"What's going to happen to Connect 3 after we get married?" Mitchie asked.

"That depends," Shane answered. "The other guys and I are talking it over. We're either going to take you with us, or…" He paused.

"Or what?" Mitchie prodded as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Or maybe we'll disband," Shane said as he stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"I can't let you do that just for me," Mitchie cried as she got out.

"Well, the last option is that the guys will go on without me." Shane opened the door of the restaurant. "If that's the case, I'm hoping all the fans will kinda' forget about me."

As Shane finished talking, he and Mitchie heard someone in the restaurant yell.

"Oh my gosh! It's Shane Grey!"

Shane's eyes widened and he turned to go back out of the restaurant, but he was too late. Before he could take one step, he was suddenly surrounded by a dozen waitresses and teenage girls; all clamoring for his autograph and all screaming at the same time. Mitchie tried to get back over to him, but she was pushed back and fell to the floor.

"So much for people forgetting about you," she muttered as she stood back up. She figured that it was no use waiting here, so she opened the door and walked back out to the car.

Meanwhile, Shane was desperately trying to get away from the shrieking girls.

'_Maybe if I distract them,' _he thought.

"Hey girls," he shouted, pointing across the room. "Nate's over there!" Everyone's heads turned at once to the opposite corner of the room and Shane silently slipped out and ran back to the car.

"Phew!" he cried as he sat down in the driver's seat. "Sorry about that, Mitchie."

"It's ok," she answered. "But I've only got about a half an hour or so before Linda comes so why don't we just grab a donut or something and then go back to my house."

"Sure," Shane said, worried that he'd upset her.

About fifteen minutes later, Shane pulled the roadster into Mitchie's driveway.

"Sorry about all the commotion and everything," he apologized.

"It's no big deal," Mitchie said, trying to shrug it off.

"Yeah it is," Shane replied. "But you're great for putting up with it. By the way. I'm not trying to prod, but what were you so worried about earlier; when I picked you up?"

Mitchie bit her lip. She didn't want to make him worry or anything.

"Umm, I had a bad dream last night. It was just bothering me a little." That was true enough. "I'm fine now. Goodbye, Shane."

"I love you!" he yelled as she walked inside.

As soon as Mitchie shut the door, she remembered that Shane didn't have a car. She opened the door back up and ran outside to see Shane walking down the side walk towards town.

"Shane!" she cried out, running down the driveway. Shane turned around as she ran out and met him.

"How are you getting home?" she asked, breathlessly.

"I'm going to walk back to my place."

"Shane, that's a long way off. Let me drive you."

"No, Mitch. That's ok. I'll be fine."

"No, let me drive you," she insisted.

"Mitchie, you said yourself that your friend is coming soon. I don't want to make you do that. I'll be fine. I love you!" He turned and started walking down the sidewalk again. Mitchie sighed and was about to go back inside when she heard a honk. She turned and saw Linda pull up beside her and roll down the passenger window.

"You ready to go?" Linda asked.

"Yeah," Mitchie answered, pulling open the door and hopping in.

Linda insisted on helping Mitchie look at wedding dresses, so they spent the first twenty minutes in a cute wedding shop at the mall. Then, Linda announced she was hungry so they stopped at a pretzel place in the food court and sat down.

While Linda was munching on her pretzel, Mitchie hear her cell phone ring.

"Who is it?" Linda asked; her mouth full of food. Mitchie pulled her cell phone out of her bag.

"That's Nate's number," she said. "I wonder what he wants." She pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Mitchie?" Nate asked. His voice was shaky and he sounded worried.

"Yeah, what is it?'

"You need to come down to the hospital right now." Mitchie's eyes widened.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Shane's been in a horrible accident."

**Well, I could write more, but I'm gonna' leave you hanging. Just for now. Sorry. OH! I'm curious. Who thinks they know what's happened to Shane? If you have even a little idea (I don't care if you think it's stupid or not; everything counts), write me a review or message me and tell me what you think….**

**Thanks for reading! I've already got a little more written so I promise I'll post more soon. But, I will only post more when I get some ideas about Shane. I don't want to spoil it before I hear those.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie's heart stopped. "I-is he ok?" she managed to ask after a few moments.

"We don't know yet," Nate answered. "The doctors are examining him now."

Mitchie felt like fainting.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"He was walking across the road in town when a car came speeding around the bend. It hit him straight on," Nate replied. Tears started spilling out of Mitchie's eyes and trickling down her cheeks.

"Is he…going to…die?" Mitchie whispered. Nate didn't answer for a minute. "Hello?"

"Probably not," he finally said. "We think he'll be ok. But like we said. We're not sure."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Mitchie said, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Great. Bye."

Mitchie hung up.

"What the heck was that?!" Linda asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Linda, we have to leave. I need to get over to the hospital right now," she said, grabbing her purse and standing up.

"What's wrong?!"

"Shane's been hospitalized. He was in an accident." Suddenly, Mitchie grabbed the chair; her eyes wide with horror.

"What!?" Linda screamed.

"I-it's my fault," Mitchie whispered; shock, panic and fear gripping her in an iron hold. "I let him walk home. I didn't drive him. And that's why he was hit by a car."

"You can't say that, Mitch," Linda said, coming over to her and helping her walk towards the nearest exit. "That's not necessarily true."

"Yes it is," Mitchie said, tears streaming down her face like rivers now. "It's my fault! It's my fault!"

"Come on, Mitchie," Linda said, trying to keep her up. "I can't carry you out of here." She straightened.

"You're right. Come on. We have to hurry." Mitchie started running to the exit. By now, outside, it was pouring rain. But Mitchie didn't care. She ran out into it and hurried to the car. By the time she got there, Linda was the one lagging behind.

"Hurry up!" Mitchie cried, and jumped into the driver's seat.

"I'm…coming!" Linda shouted, finally reaching the car and getting in the passenger's side.

"Will you _please_ tell me what's going on?" Linda asked as Mitchie went sped down the highway.

"Look," Mitchie said. "All I know is that Shane was hit by a car in town and he's in the hospital in a coma."

"Oh," Linda whispered and remained silent the rest of the way there.

Fifteen minutes later, Mitchie pulled into a spot in the hospital parking lot.

"Come on!" she called back to Linda as she ran into the ER section.

The nurse, who looked in her late twenties, took one look at the two soaked, teenage girls and rolled her eyes.

"Name please," she said in a high-pitched, nasally voice.

"We're here to see Shane Grey," Mitchie said, anxiously.

"We're not letting in fans, or reporters and only immediate family can go in at this point in time. Are you immediate family?"

"Well kind of, but-,"

"Then I'm sorry," the nurse said and turned to another person. Mitchie felt like ripping something apart. To steady herself, she took a seat in one of the many chairs and looked around the room. The blank white walls shown a light, pale green; reflected from the lights above, people were hustling in and out so there was no quiet, and the whole room smelt of antibiotics and cleaning material. Mitchie felt like she was going to be sick.

"Are you ok?" Linda asked; coming and sitting down by her.

"I think so. I'm just really worried." Then Mitchie thought of something. She pulled out her cell-phone, dialed Nate's number and pressed talk.

"Come on," she said as ring after ring passed by. Then, he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Nate? This is Mitchie. They won't let us in to see Shane. They think we're some fan club members or something."

"I see. Hang on. I have an idea. I'll be right down. Bye!"

"Bye," Mitchie said as she hung up and threw the phone back into her purse.

True to his word, Nate came down a few minutes later.

"What are you going to do?" Mitchie asked.

"Just come with me and play along," Nate directed, grabbing her wrist and dragging her over to the counter. "Excuse me, Ma'am," he said to the nurse.

"Yes?" the nurse asked, her eyes glowing and her voice much more excited than when she'd talked to Mitchie.

"I want to know why you didn't let this young woman and her companion in," Nate asked, his face furious now.

"Well, I…she…you see," the nurse stuttered.

"She's our famous celebrity first cousin with her hair stylist traveling all the way from Switzerland to see Shane and you don't let them in!?"

The poor nurse looked close to tears.

"I'm sorry, Nate…uh…I mean, Mr. Grey. Of course they can go up."

"That's better," Nate said, letting go of Mitchie's arm and starting to weave his way through all the people to the elevator.

"I'm sorry, again," the nurse said to Mitchie as Mitchie started to leave.

"Don't let it happen again," Mitchie said, tossing her hair and hurriedly strutting after Nate, as much like a movie star as she could.

When they were all three alone in the elevator, Mitchie turned to Nate.

"Switzerland?" she asked. Nate threw up his arms.

"I wanted something a little more exotic than just England or France or something. Ok. Here we are."

As the elevator doors opened, all three of them rushed out and Nate led the two girls to Shane's room.

"What's going on?" he asked one of the nurses. The nurse turned to the three of them.

"I believe you already know that Shane is in a coma," she said, more in the form of a question than a statement.

"Yes," Nate responded.

"Well, we're not completely certain yet, and we are going to be doing some more testing, but our suspicion is that Mr. Grey has…amnesia."

**AHHHH!! (That's probably what you're thinking, right?) Man. That was almost even more of a cliff hanger than the LAST chapter. Well, I don't have any more written and my mom and aunt are using the computer a lot tomorrow so I will post more when I can….REVIEWS REQUESTED!! (please)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"She's awake!" Mitchie hear someone cry out. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a long row of chairs with gray cotton covers in a large, white room, not unlike the waiting room at the ER. She looked up and saw Linda crouched beside her.

"What a relief!" Linda said, sighing. "We were beginning to think we would have both of you in comas. Are you ok?"

"I think so," Mitchie said, sitting up and rubbing the small bump on the back of her head. "What happened?"

"You fainted as soon as the doctor finished telling us about Shane," Linda said.

"How is he?" Mitchie asked, not even bothering to hide the anxiety in her voice.

"He's still in a coma," Linda said, staring away. Mitchie nodded sadly as Nate walked up. "Hi," she mumbled.

"Glad to see you're better, Mitchie," Nate said, smiling comfortingly. "But seriously. The doctor said that they still haven't done all the tests necessary yet and unless you want to stay for a couple hours more and watch a bunch of people in white coats hovering around Shane; which probably would stress you out even more, you should probably go home and sleep. You look exhausted."

"I am," Mitchie admitted. "Are you sure I should go?"

"Positive," Nate said, smiling at her again.

"Fine. Come on, Linda," she said, rising up and grabbing her purse. "Thanks for everything, Nate. You _will_ let me know if there's any development or anything, right?"

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Mitchie got back home, she ran upstairs and flung herself on the bed. She wished that she could let out all the tears that were welled up inside her, but none seemed to come so she fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was pitch black outside. She looked over at her clock. 3:30 a.m. Why did she always seem to be waking up at that time lately? She couldn't get back to sleep, so she hurriedly changed and tiptoed downstairs and outside to her car.

She soon arrived at the hospital. The nurse at the counter, who was older and sweeter than the nurse from before, gave her Shane's room number with a large, encouraging smile.

"It'll be alright, dear," she said in a charming, motherly voice.

"I hope so," Mitchie mumbled as she walked towards the elevator. When she arrived at the level Shane was on, she didn't see anyone so she started walking towards Shane's room. As she got closer, she noticed that there was someone in there beside the hospital bed Shane was lying on.

"I wonder who that could be," she murmured out loud. As she walked in, the person looked up. It was Nate. "Oh, I'm sorry," Mitchie said, turning to leave.

"No, its ok, Mitchie. Stay," Nate called; his voice full of pain and concern. Mitchie turned back around. Nate pulled out a seat next to him. "Here. Have a seat."

Mitchie slowly walked over and sat down.

"How's he doing?" she asked, trying to keep from crying in front of Nate.

"The doctor said he's doing better," Nate replied. "But I don't know what that means."

Mitchie nodded.

"Nate," she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." Nate looked her straight in the eyes for a moment and then rapped his arms around her. The tears started flowing out of Mitchie's eyes like a fountain.

"It's ok," Nate said soothingly, close to tears himself.

"No," she muttered through the tears. "It's my fault. I didn't drive him. He walked. And that's how he got hit. It's all my fault."

Nate put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so they were looking in each others eyes.

"Mitchie," he said solemnly. "It is not your fault. And it's not Shane's fault. I just found out. That driver, who hit him, was drunk. Don't you dare blame yourself."

Mitchie nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks, Nate," she said, standing up. "You're really sweet."

"Thanks for staying here with me for a little bit," Nate said, smiling up at her.

Mitchie smiled back at him and walked out the door.

The entire rest was awful for Mitchie. She wanted to get the awful memory of what happened to Shane out of her mind for a while, but it seemed that everywhere she went, it followed her around. Mitchie's mom found out about Shane and insisted on taking her out to lunch (where she apologized to Mitchie the entire time), Linda called and talked to her for an hour later in the evening, and then her father gave her a talk about how she shouldn't let this affect her and to remain strong and hopeful. Mitchie was relieved when it was finally 10:00 p.m.

"It's late and I'm tired. I want to go to bed," she said to her dad.

"But I'm not finished talking with you," her dad replied.

"Oh let her go," Mitchie's mom cut in. "Poor girl's had a horrible day and she looks exhausted."

"Well, fine," he dad said. Mitchie smiled.

"Good night, dad," she said, kissing him on the cheek and running for the stairs.

"Good night, sweetheart," her dad called back.

"And what about me? I'm the one who saved you from any more of your father's 'talk,'" her mother said, coming up to the bottom step.

"Thanks mom," Mitchie said, blowing her a kiss. "Good night."

Mitchie got to sleep rather quickly and was surprised when, in the middle of the night, she heard music going off. She raised her head off the pillow and looked around the room to see where it was coming from. She finally looked over at her dresser and saw her cell-phone vibrating vigorously and the music ending. Mitchie quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" she said, sleepily. The voice on the other end was Nate's.

"Mitchie? You've got to come quick. Shane's awake!"

**OMG! What's going to happen!? Just wondering, but does anyone have a problem with Nate not being with Caitlyn (or however you spell her name)? Cause in this story, he's going to be with someone else in the end. And no, I'm not telling you who. Yet. (And I'm not promising it's not Mitchie…). Hope you like it and I'll post more soon! (R-e-v-i-e-w-s!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Mitchie leaped out of bed and threw on some clothes.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," she practically shouted into the phone.

"Good. See you there," Nate said and hung up. Mitchie hurried, quietly, down the stairs and outside, and was soon speeding to the hospital.  
Not even bothering to stop at the front desk, she ran to the elevator and was soon on Shane's floor. Nate met up with her as soon as she got out of the elevator.

"What's going on with him?" Mitchie questioned. "Has he said anything?"

"Not yet," Nate answered. "Not that I know of, anyway. I called you as soon as he opened his eyes."

"Can I go in?" Mitchie asked, peering over Nate's shoulder into Shane's room. Already, 3 or 4 nurses were inside; all swarming around the bed.

"Not yet. The doctor said to give him a few minutes before we go in."

Mitchie nodded and sat down.

After ten minutes, she was beginning to feel that she couldn't sit sstill another second when a nurse came over to her and Nate.

"The doctor says that you can go along in, now," the nurse said sweetly; looking at Nate longingly. Mitchie hopped up and ran into Shane's room, with Nate right beside her.

"Here," Nate said, putting up an arm to stop Mitchie as they entered the room. "Let me talk to him first; real quick." Mitchie relented and held back.

As Nate approached the bed, Shane looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," he rasped softly.

"Hey, bud. How are ya?'" Nate asked.  
"I'm ok," Shane said, chuckling softly in his raspy voice.

"Well that's good. The nurses tell you what happened to you?"

"Yeah," Shane replied. "They say I got hit by a car, though I don't remember it."

Suddenly, a funny expression came over Shane's face.

"Hey, Nate," he said. "Did you get a new girlfriend or something?"

"No," Nate answered slowly, a confusion clouding his face.

"Then who is that?" Shane asked, lifting a finger towards Mitchie.

Mitchie felt her heart stop and plummet into her stomach.

**I know that was really short and kinda' confusing. I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I'll post more later (and please don't hate me for what happened...).**


	8. Chapter 8

"Wh-what

"Wh-what?" Nate stuttered.

"That girl over there," Shane said, still pointing at Mitchie.

"She's...that's...Mitchie. Don't you remember?" Nate asked, the color slowly draining from his face.

"Who? I don't know a Mitchie," Shane said, staring hard at Nate. Nate tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Eventually, he excused himself and walked out the door, dragging Mitchie with him.

The tears were now flowing down Mitchie's face.

"He...doesn't remember me," she moaned as she sat down.

"I know. But don't worry. Everything will be fine," Nate said, as consolingly as possible. "Man," Nate muttered to himself. "I don't know how to deal with this. I wish Jason hadn't had to go on that trip with our manager."

At that moment, the doctor came over to where they were sitting.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nate?" she asked. "Can you please come with me? I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

"Sure," Nate said, rising up. Before he left, he turned to Mitchie. "You'll be alright by yourself for a minute?"

"Yeah." Mitchie nodded.

"Ok," Nate said, then followed after the doctor. Mitchie dryed her eyes and went back into Shane's room.

"H-hello?" she whispered as she walked in. Shane looked up.

"Oh hi!" he said pleasantly. "You're...Nate's friend, right?"

"Sort of," Mitchie replied. "I...well...I was wondering if you're feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I guess," Shane said, smiling. "Thanks for asking. What's your name again?"

"M-mitchie," Mitchie answered, feeling hurt that he couldn't even remember her name.

"Oh yeah. Nice to meet you."

Mitchie lifted half of her face into a smile. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mitch, I need to tell you what the doctor said," Nate whispered into her ear. "Excuse us," he said to Shane.

"What is it?" Mitchie asked as soon as they were once more in the waiting area.

"The doctor told me that it has definitely been proven that Shane has amnesia. And they aren't sure if it will ever leave him." Mitchie's heart sank. "But," Nate continued. "She also said that we can take him home today. In fact, she just went in there to get him ready to go."

Mitchie smiled and tried to pretend like this information pleased her.

"We need to get Shane back to our house and you back to yours. Can I meet you out out front?" Nate asked.

"Sure," Mitchie said. "I'll get my car."

"No, that's alright. We can drop you off in ours. I'll come back and get your car later. Is that ok?" Mitchie nodded.

Twenty minutes later, Nate pulled up to Mitchie's house. She got out, expecting Nate to walk her in. But to her surprise, Shane got out of the car.

"I'll walk you in," he said. For one moment, Mitchie believed he actually remembered her. But the next thing he said crushed her hopes.

"Nate told me you used to be my girlfriend," he said, staring at the ground as they walked up the sidewalk to her driveway.

"_**Am**_ your girlfriend," she muttered. Shane didn't pay attention to her comment, but stopped her and made her look into his eyes.

"And I wanted to know," he continued. "Why do you like me?"

Mitchie couldn't answer. She was too heartbroken. She didn't like him, she loved him.

"That's what I thought," Shane said. "You're all just the same! You like me because you want to me with me 'cause i'm a rock star. So what is it? Do you want a kiss in front of a camera so you can become a movie star or something?!"

Mitchie exploded.

"Shane, darn you! How could you say that?! I love you! You mean more to me than air! And you used to love me! You proposed to me! You said you loved me! But now I know better than to trust you!"

Mitchie glared at him for one second; her heart beating rapidly, and then she ran up her driveway and into her house; slamming the door behind her.

**And that's the end. **

**JUST KIDDING! I'll update soon and all that jazz. REVIEWS!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Once in her room, Mitchie covered her face in her hands and fell on the floor in a heap. She hated it that Shane had forgotten her, but she also hated herself for how she had spoken to him. It wasn't his fault. He had just been trying to protect his own feelings, and probably her too. Mitchie leaped up and ran to her window, hoping to see Shane still there, waiting for her to come back down. But he wasn't. He was gone. And Nate was gone too.

Mitchie felt completely, and utterly alone. No one was there to comfort her and tell her that everything would be fine and that she would soon wake up from this nightmare; not even her parents, who were both at work.

She looked over at her bedside clock. It was 6:01 and the sunrise was already starting to peek up over the horizon; reminding her that it was another day.

'_An unwelcome sunrise,'_ Mitchie thought as she got in her bed and pulled the covers over her and soon fell asleep.

Mitchie heard a voice calling out her name.

"Mitchie? Mitchie!" it cried, like a lost child. The voice was not too far away, but she couldn't see the person the voice came from in the blackness that surrounded her.

"Who's there?" She tried to call back, but she couldn't get anything to come out of her mouth.

"Mitchie? It's Shane! Where are you! I can't find you!" it cried. Mitchie tried to call out; tried to help him, but she couldn't. Shane's voice got farther and farther away until she couldn't make it out at all.

"Shane!" she screamed. But he was gone and she was awake and the blackness was suddenly replaced by brilliant sunlight, streaming through her window. Mitchie blinked hard and touched her head. Beads of perspiration trickled down her forehead and her whole face was hot.

"I feel sick," she moaned, lying back on the pillow.

"Mitchie?" Mitchie's mother's voice came from near the door.

"What?" Mitchie responded.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No."

Her mother stepped in and came over to Mitchie's bed.

"You've been tossing and turning all morning, and your face it boiling. I think you have a fever," she said.

"Great," Mitchie muttered, sarcastically. Her mother changed the subject.

"Nate called me and told me what happened."

"Yeah? And?"

"And he returned your car."

"Oh," Mitchie replied, trying to sit up.

"No, no. You're not going anywhere," her mother said, trying to push her back onto the bed.

"I need some fresh air," Mitchie said, shrugging her mother off and starting, slowly, for the door.

"Ok. But be careful. The last thing we need is for you to fall, hit _your_ head on the pavement and have amnesia too."

"I'd be glad," Mitchie muttered as she walked downstairs. "It would take away the pain I'm feeling."

Once outside, Mitchie started down the sidewalk. The trees around her were all turning colors and the fallen leaves swirled around her in the cool autumn afternoon as if alive.

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Mitchie?" it called. Mitchie recognized it. She turned around. Shane was standing there, looking at her painfully.

"Yes?" she asked, her heart pumping rapidly again.

"T-take a walk with me?" Shane asked.

"Sure," Mitchie said after a moment. Shane didn't smile, but came up beside her and they started walking down the walk.

After a few minutes of silence, Shane stopped and turned to Mitchie.

"I…I'm sorry about…what I said earlier," he said, looking at her.

"Don't," Mitchie said, shaking her head. "That was my fault."

"No it wasn't. If…if what happened to you had happened to me, I probably would have done the same thing. But anyway, I just…"

A tear trickled down Shane's face.

"Yes?" Mitchie asked; her throat choked up. Shane looked up into her eyes.

"I wish I could remember you. Nate told me, and I've seen you myself. And you're so…wonderful. I don't…I don't deserve you. Especially right now."

Mitchie was breathing heavily now.

"Wh-what…do you mean?" she asked, tears coming to her voice.

"I…I don't want you to come and see me. Or anything. Please. Just….forget me. I don't want to cause you any more pain than I already have. I'm sorry."

Shane turned and started walking back down the sidewalk.

Mitchie stared after him, tears falling down her face.

"No," she whispered. "No. Please. Come back."

Before disappearing around the corner, Shane looked back at her. Then, he slowly turned his head back and walked out of sight.

**I am **_**seriously**_** crying right now. Is this better for all of you, now? I wasn't trying to be cruel or anything in all the other chapters. I'm capable of feelings. Don't worry. But I hope you like it. And I hope you don't cry too much as well.**

**I don't know when I will be able to post more. It's kinda' hard to pick up from here. But I promise more as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mitchie fell to her knees on the pavement. Sobs shook her and pain gripped her, holding her fast.

_He was gone. _

She knew that he was trying to protect her by leaving her, but he wasn't. He was hurting her more than anything else could.

Finally, she looked up. How much time had passed? She didn't know. The wind was blowing harder now. She shivered in her lightweight jacket and pulled it closer to her as she stood and started to walk back up the street. Suddenly, she heard an engine not that far off. She looked up and saw a car coming towards her. It was her car. As it pulled up beside her, she saw that Nate was at the wheel. He looked at her; his face full of pain and regret.

"I brought you car back," he said, trying to smile. Mitchie reached up with her jacket sleeve and rubbed the tear stains off of her face.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"I'd like to talk. Hop in?"

Mitchie thought for a minute and then ran around to the other side of the car and got in.

"Shane told me. What he said to you."

Mitchie put a hand up to her face. The tears started to fall again; slowly, but steadily. The pain was still fresh, no matter how long or short a time it had been since it had been made. Nate looked over at her and gasped.

"Oh, Mitchie! I am so sorry," he said, a tear trickling down his own face. "Me and my big mouth!" he whispered to himself.

"No, no. It's ok, Nate. _I'm_ sorry. I should be able to control my emotions better than this."

"No," Nate said. "Don't you dare think that for a second. You have every right to ask like this."

"Oh, Nate," Mitchie said, her throat choked with tears. "It's just that….I….I love him so much and now he's gone."

Mitchie put both hands to her face now and started to sob once again. Nate put his free hand on her back and rubbed it.

"I know you could never…well, I mean….I could….be with…you…if…," he stuttered after Mitchie had stopped weeping.

"No one could ever take Shane's place, Nate," Mitchie said.

"No, of course not," Nate said, shifting uncomfortably. "But I'll always be there for you when you need it," he said after a moment, turning his head slightly to look at Mitchie. "Always remember that."

"I will," Mitchie said, smiling slightly. Then, she reached over and gave Nate a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Nate bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"You're welcome," he said.

Mitchie looked ahead at the road. It was then that she decided. She wasn't going to let Shane do this to her. She was going to get him back.

"Do you have your cell phone with you, Nate? I forgot mine," she said.

"Sure," Nate said, grabbing it out of his pocket. "Here you go. Who're you calling?"

"Shane," Mitchie stated, punching in Shane's number.

"What's going on?" Nate said; puzzled.

"I can't live without Shane, Nate. It's impossible. I'm going to try and get him back."

Nate looked over at her, smiling. Deep inside him, he loved Mitchie. But he knew that she should be with Shane.

"I'll do anything that you need," he said.

"Thanks," Mitchie responded, putting the phone to her ear. After a few rings, the answering machine picked up. She pressed end and tried his cell phone. There was no answer there either.

"Is no one picking up?" Nate asked.

"No," Mitchie answered, down heartedly. "I think I want to go home and lie down. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. In fact, I've only been circling around your block and the next. Here you are," he said, pulling up the curb by her driveway.

The same place Shane parked when he gave me the car, she thought to herself, but she then pushed it from her mind.

"I'll put this in your garage and catch a bus," Nate said. "I'll try my best not to get run over too." Mitchie nodded, expressed her thanks for the short ride, and went inside. Her mother greeted her at the door.

"Mitchie?" she asked, concern clouding her face and voice. "What's wrong? Did something else happen."

"No," Mitchie lied. "I'm fine. I just want to take a nap."

"Ok," her mother responded, doubtfully. "But you still look very pale. I'll come in and check on you later."

Once more in her room, Mitchie got in her pajamas and fell into her bed. She desperately wanted to sleep; sleep and forget, but sleep would not come to her. She tossed and turned beneath her covers, but she could neither sleep, nor get Shane off of her mind. His voice echoed in her head like a thousand bells.

'_Just forget me,'_ it said, over and over again. She got up and started pacing about the room.

"I can't forget you," she moaned aloud to herself. Finally, she decided she would go and see him.

Twenty minutes later, she was standing in front of his house, looking up at the great door. A large, dark, wooden plank that stood between Shane and herself. She plucked up all her courage and knocked.

A moment later, the doorknob jiggled, and then the door started to open. Mitchie's heart sped up, and then there he was. Standing in front of her.

"Hello," she managed to say.

"Mitchie," Shane started to say. "I thought I told you not to-,"

"I know, I know," Mitchie interrupted. "You told me to not come and see you and to forget you. But I can't. You occupy my every thought. I can't push you from my mind, no matter how hard I try. I love you."

"Mitchie," Shane said, shaking his head. "I could never have the same relationship with you that I had. We'd have to begin all over again."

"I don't care!" Mitchie cried. "I love you. It wouldn't matter to me."

"Mitchie, I…" Shane started to say; then he stopped.

"Well, then," Mitchie said, a moment later. "Can I at least kiss you? One last time?"

Shane thought for a moment, and then sighed.

"Sure," he said, lifting half of his face into a smile.

Mitchie reached up and touched her lips to his. Suddenly, to her astonishment, she felt Shane's arms closing around her; pulling her closer to him. She gave in and they stood there together in the twilight, holding each other.

**Wait, what's going on? What's going to happen!? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter. OH! And, important note. I'm pretty sure this is my second to last chapter. Which means, this next one will be my last one (and, the first chapter story I have all the way finished!! (((that in itself is both amazing, astonishing and WONDERFUL!!))))) **

**Anyway, but I LOVE this subject, and have really enjoyed writing this particular story. What should I write next? I like to write stories that seem really sad, and have a lot of emotion and stuff in it and are cliffhangers at most every chapter (like this), but have a happy ending. I REALLY would like some suggestions. Otherwise, I guess I'll just kinda' disappear from FanFiction for a while. PLEASE message me with ideas for more stories or send me a review. PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

When they had finished, Mitchie looked up at Shane, curious and astonished; her heart rising slightly.

Shane opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Mitchie?" he cried in astonishment, his eyes suddenly starting to fill with recognition.

"Mitchie it's me! Shane! Don't you remember me?"

For a moment, Mitchie couldn't speak. She just stood there, looking up at him; breathing heavily.

"You…know who I am?" she whispered; close to tears.

"Of course! You're my Mitchie! My girl!" Shane cried.

"Shane!" Mitchie suddenly cried out. She flung her arms around him. Shane picked her up and twirled her around; kissing her whole face.

After a moment, Shane put her back down and they both sat down on the grass by the door.

"Why would you think I didn't remember you?" Shane asked, squeezing her hand. Mitchie looked up at him, not wishing to remember it.

"Shane you…..you got amnesia," she finally managed to say.

"I _what_?!" Shane shouted.

"You had amnesia," Mitchie repeated. "And…you didn't remember me, and…it was awful 'cause you told me to leave you and that it was best for me. But I had to come back and see you." Mitchie put her head in Shane's lap; tears starting to come to her eyes once more. Shane smiled and bent down so his mouth was by her ear.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he whispered, and Mitchie felt tingles going all through her body. "I can't believe I did that to you. But remember. I don't care if I turn into a vegetable or go crazy and deny you. Deep down, I love you with a passion that burns brighter and more than the sun. And _nothing_ will _**ever**_ change that ever again. _Always_ remember that."

"I will," Mitchie whimpered. Shane's smile reached to both corners of his face. He bent down his head again and kissed her.

"I love you," Mitchie whispered.

"And I love you."

Sunbeams shot brilliantly through the large, stained glass windows, casting red, gold and numerous other colored shadows onto the marble floor. Mitchie turned her head forward again. Her long white dress and veil fell back behind her and the luscious smell of the bouquet of flowers in her hand and the others about the large room filled the air. She smiled to herself. She was standing, looking up at the bishop as she stood at the altar. And this time, Shane was right beside her.

_FINIS_

_Otherwise known as_

_THE END_

**Wow. That is the end!! I can't believer I actually finished a story!! I'm ecstatic!! **

**Anyway. If I wrote out a list of all of my faithful readers and all of those who kept me going on this, I would have the equivalent of the amount of credits on a movie. So, I'll just say "THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE!!" **

**Again, if you have any ideas on more stuff for me to write, PLEASE send them to me by all means! Also, again, I'm a beta reader so if you have any camp rock (or other stories) that a:) you just can't seem to think up any more on, or b:) you need help with certain points, send them along! (oh! And be sure to be searching for the sequel to this: **_**Once Upon An Ending**_**, COMING SOON!! THANKS AGAIN! (oh, and REVIEWS!!)**


End file.
